Conquest of Paradise
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Zack and Angeal are on a mission when attacked are separated. Where Zack is going to give Cloud the village where he lives, where they first meet when Zack Vezmar must start makes a promise to Cloud.


**CONQUEST OF PARADISE**

Soldier's life is not something we can be proud, the reason is that to carry out the missions had to make sacrifices if necessary, the main rule is not getting carried away by emotions.

Had been three years since Sephiroth had learned about his past, the fact of having been created from a cruel experiment, the perfect soldier was a machine created by humans. It became cold, went insane and took revenge on those who thought he had damaged including innocent.

That was how it all started, to stop this destruction was sent iun group of soldiers of which protruded a first class soldier and his teammate, the first man a little more heavy features while the second, a young man not more than 21 years his name Zack.

Angeal

What do you Zack?

You know? Sephiroth may not be so bad after all

Why do you say that?

Well, if you think about the situation, would not have gone mad if not for learning of his past, after all always been the best soldier

. . . I do not understand how you can be soldier

What?

Keep silent

It seems we have company

From nowhere came several men dressed in black suits, they began to attack them without hesitation, he showed no signs of struggle as a couple, the couple behaved stronger than the group of men in black. Without warning, a low helicìptero pointing to them with a huge weapon.

"Angeal? I think we should go

It is the first I've heard you say something worthwhile

Subjects in the helicopter began shooting, swerving but escaped in the confusion, the two separated.

Ah, I'm alone. . . well, there's nothing I can do

Zack walking aimlessly, not knowing his whereabouts continued when he felt the need to eat.

Well I'm hungry look for a place to spend the night began to darken

On the way he found a village, he looked for other humble, in the midst of his search he met a young man of the place.

Oh, sorry, "apologized the young man embarrassed by his neglect

Do not worry I got the blame for being distracted

I'm sorry he felt sorry for it he kept apologizing

Come on, no big deal

The brunette looked carefully at the other youth, his hair was blond, blue eyes and flushed face was a combination that could not pass soldier had stood looking at him all the time when he realized his behavior found a solution.

What is your name?

My name is Cloud

Cloud ", eh? Well I forgive you if you give me something to eat d

Ah, if well

The blond took him to a small house where LO9 stake to happen once served in the dining room to eat and drink.

You live here? Curious asked brunettes

Huh? If

So you live alone?

If

I see

Mhm, this delightful was so hungry

Are you on a mission, Zack san?

What makes you think that?

For your clothes I realize that you are a soldier

You're very observant, so it was on a mission but when I realized it was already here

I understand what ... you have somewhere to stay?

But I do not think I'll manage

If you can stay

Really? Thanks

There is only one bed but I can sleep on the floor

I'll sleep on the floor does not bother me

You must be tired

It does not matter but if you're worried, let's stay in bed two sure to find a way to accommodate

Yes, accepts a proposal embarrassed by poco0

The night had been presented and both went to the room, Zack got rid of the boots and the Sword of the back as well, Cloud wore comfortable without wearing boots. They went to bed that looked pretty small.

Choose the side of the bed gave the election to the blond haired to make you feel a little confidence

It's fine with me

Come on. . .

According

The blond stepped to the left side of the bed, followed by the brunette who was on the other side tried to get comfortable without a good result.

Well, Cloud will have to sleep a little tight

Zack san I'd better sleep on the floor

No, wait I have an idea

Without warning, Zack hug from behind making him blush a Cloud full.

"Za. . . Zack St., què. . . you do?

If I embrace you will have more space and more comfortable is not it?

But. . .

Does it bother you?

No, I do not mind

Then good night

Bu. . . good night

Cloud was uncomfortable if not embarrassed by the attitude of Zack who slept soundly while the former could not control the beating of his heart. Wait until exhaustion to win and stay asleep until morning when the light passed through the bedroom window bothering the blond opened his eyes lazily, went a little oblivious to the boy who shared a bed when he had felt the force reminded her that attracted him almost instantly flinched not to wake the brunette with her movements.

A few minutes Zack woke up stretching his arms and letting soltanto a Cloud finally lifted.

That I slept well, "said an animated Zack

I'm glad

And you sleep well? I hope not to have bothered, as he rose from bed

I'm fine

As a thank you prepare breakfast, dime Cloud What is your favorite food for breakfast?

Ehm anything this good

Mhm. . . She looked thoughtfully're too shy, you're adorable, "ends with a tender smile

Zack St-haired again aroused the words of crimson on her cheeks

In the table, Zack, Cloud had asked to wait while he took care seated breakfast finally finished its work put two dishes on the table with dishes of other simple but appetizing.

It is not much but is edible

Zack Huele well

I'm not a great cook but I do my best

Cloud smiled slightly as a sign of approval.

While taking the food used to learn more, the brunettes commented on how his life turned soldier, as his missions and had reached the village, as the blond was a little introverted but still decided to tell their story , talked a little about how strict was his father who died of one of Sephiroth's attacks to his village and his mother he never met so now he was alone.

The brunette felt the loneliness of the young in his eyes expressed what I was feeling.

Cloud. . .

Yes?

. . . "Zack looked determined

What happens?

Let's be friends "He rose, extending his hand in friendship

Cloud looked confused when he heard a few seconds he rose and took Zack's hand clasping.

Yes

Later, Cloud takes Zack to know a bit about the village in spite of not having much to do, Zack showed real interest in the place without understanding his new friend, Cloud continued with the show. Over time the brunette felt some concern in the eyes of the blond.

Is something wrong? You seem worried

Huh? It's nothing

Please tell me now we're friends right?

Tell me something. . .

Yes dime

You are on a mission is not it?

So

Then you'll go soon. . .

The brunette was amazed at what this felt a need to reassure ext5raña.

Cloud, are you worried that I leave?

Yo. . . I. . . -Was blushing as to avoid embarrassment turned her head away

After walking back reached the humble abode of melancholy showed blond maybe not aware of it but his friend had noticed because of the pure spirit of fair and transparent.

In the morning I will leave, "said the brunette

I know, he turned to the window with his head down

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrapping around the back.

Zack san?

Dime Cloud. . . Do you like?

Huh?

Tell me, if I were, would I be surprised? "She said as she turned around to see her face

Zack san?

I like you, took his chin pressed his lips to the blonde felt his breath "you feel the same?

Without more, Zack gave him a tender, chaste kiss, preventing react, the action of the first left him still not knowing how to react.

"Cloud?

Zack san. . . I. . . I'm sorry I should not pressure you, leave tomorrow morning, until then await your response.

They both went to bed but this time they were on opposite sides back to back. The next morning, Zack was the first to wake up still thinking of what happened at night felt pressured to find the answer, I longed to be matched but the idea of being rejected by one-eyed boy was something that simply could not stand, being so I chose to go without saying that Cloud building had not yet awakened.

Leaving started walking with his head down without noticing that a man was watching a bit more before him, looking up recognized the man.

"Angeal?

"Where have you been?

Ditto

I hope this time no new leaks

I am not a coward, never run away from problems

So why it seems that these fleeing?

Shut up and let us go once more

Zack turned to begin its journey, causing a slight smile on Angeal who looked amused by her attitude suddenly heard calling aa omeone Zack turned to see aa know who owned the aforementioned although he knew to perfection here will name.

Zack, Zack san!

Cloud, what happens?

It was the blond who ran to catch, restless wait a few seconds to recover breath to speak.

Zak St. have an answer

It seems that etse boy and you have something to talk about the leave. Angeal walked away to give them privacy to talk

Listen-start-haired I'm sorry I pushed it need not force yourself if. . .

I like Zack san! Shouted interrupting

This time it was the brunette who had the face of a grinning crimson tone to return the gesture.

Thanks

No.. . I. . .

There is nothing about DOGAS kissing while taking the waist-I love you

I love you, but. . .

Eh, but?

You must have a mission irtem She looked sadly

I promise. . . I promise I will

How?

Comply with mo mission after all but again I am a soldier and never leave you alone

Okay, "looked at him as she smiled tenderly confident

Cloud watched the two men away in atradecer thinking about the promise that her lover had done.

I'll be waiting. . . Zack


End file.
